Yuugao
by Kazuki Yutaka
Summary: Mi primer fic de Weiss ¡Yupie!... ubicado al final de Glühen, Yohji comienza a recuperar la memoria y quiere investigar sobre su pasado. Shounen ai ::YohjixAya::


**Yuugao /Capítulo uno**  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz y todos sus personajes perteneces a 'project Weiss' y a Koyasu Takehito-sama!!  
  
Advertencias: un ligero shounen ai de mi pareja favorita YohjixAya!! Yep!!  
  
Mi primer fic de Weiss (me siento realizada como persona) se ubica al final de Glühen... así que las personas que no saben como termina y no quieren que les cuenten el final antes de verlo, mejor no lean este fic... (así me voy a quedar sin lectores menos aún), ojalá les guste

**Capítulo uno**  
  
- AYA-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!! - llamó Omi bajando rápidamente las escaleras - Aya-kun, Aya-kun, Aya-kuun!!

- Que pasa, Omi - murmuró Ken somnoliento saliendo de su habitación -

- Es que no encuentro a Aya-kun, en ninguna parte, Ken-kun - dijo pensativo el más pequeño -

- Buscaste en la habitación de Yohji - sonrió el castaño burlonamente - últimamente se ven muy acaramelados esos dos... -

- Ken-kun, pero que cosas dices - lo regañó sonrojándose un poco - mejor será ir a tomar desayuno -

- Ya lo tienes listo??? -

- Haip -

- Qué eficiente! -  
  
Los rayos del sol rozaron sus párpados, haciendo que abriera los ojos. Giró hacia otro lado y se tapó con las frazadas. No sé dio cuenta de los brillantes ojos verdes que lo miraban entretenido y algo asombrado de lo "bonito" que se veía bajo la luz del sol, sus facciones finas, sus cabellos rojos y su piel pálida... todo perfecto... todo de él!!  
  
- Ne, Aya-chan - llamó en un susurró - Aya!! =3! -

- Yo-Yohji... - murmuró somnoliento - duérmete... - se tapó la cabeza con la almohada tratando de volver a dormir -

- Ya es tarde y escuche a Omi llamándote, que crees que pensaría si te encuentra en mi habitación, medio desnudo y acostado en mi cama?? -

- ... está bien, está bien, PERO YO OCUPO LA DUCHA PRIMERO!! - gritó poniéndose de pie y corriendo al baño -

- NO ES JUSTOOO - gritó Yohji corriendo tras él -

Sonrió irónico, allí, al borde de su muerte, comenzaba a recordar aquellos hermosos tiempos, lejanos. No se podía quejar, lo había tenido todo, sólo no había sabido cuidarlo y se le había ido. Aquellos recuerdos, junto con Aya lo pusieron nostálgico, su relación había durado lo mismo que una flor... pero fueron los mejores momentos de su vida. Ahora allí entre el fuego pudo escuchar como un lejano murmullo la voz del pelirrojo, las últimas palabras pronunciadas para él  
  
"- Espérame -"  
- Siempre te esperare... - susurró un poco antes de caer al suelo inconsciente

-[--- el es el señor separador, separa los sueños de la realidad ]

Despertó sobresaltado tirando lejos las sabanas de su cama. Miró la oscuridad pasando su mano por sus cortos cabellos rubios, limpiando el sudor de ellos, tratando de pensar, de recordar... por qué le costaba tanto?!!  
  
- A-Aya... - murmuró confundido - quién es Aya?? - se preguntó a si mismo cerrando los ojos, le dolía mucho la cabeza -  
  
El nombre de Aya casi siempre aparecía en sus sueños, según Asuka, era un nombre de chica, pero el siempre veía a un chico pelirrojo, y casi siempre le producía una sensación agradable el sólo recordarlo. Agarró las sabanas y volvió a cubrirse con ellas, por qué Asuka no estaba allí para calmarlo, para ayudarlo con su dolor de cabeza??, de seguro ya tenía aburrida a su esposa con sus lloriqueos infantiles y sus miedos tontos, pero cómo podía sentirse seguro en un mundo que apenas conocía, un mundo del que había olvidado todo, del que sólo le quedaban sueños extraños, entremezclados, con gente a la que no recordaba...  
  
Golpeó el colchón con impotencia, siempre trataba de no darle importancia al no saber nada de si mismo, pero... en realidad quería saber quien era realmente, por qué tenía esas extrañas cicratices en las manos y en el cuerpo, y en especial, quienes eran los tres chicos con los que solía soñar, Ken, Omi y en especial Aya... o Ran como también le llamaba.  
  
- Mejor será volver a dormir - se dijo tapándose con las pocas frazadas que aún quedaban sobre la cama -

-- [--- el es el otro señor separador que separa los días cuando es necesario ]

- Ya estás despierto, cariño? - preguntó dulcemente Asuka dejando la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa junto a la cama - te sientes bien?? te veo un poco ojeroso -

- Sólo no dormí muy bien anoche - dijo intentando sonreír - cómo te fue ayer en el hospital?? -

- Muy bien!!, no hubo mucho trabajo así que nos quedamos conversando Mizuki y yo un rato - comentó animada - sabes? está embarazada hace cinco meses!!, debe ser tan emocionante tener un hijo -

- Si, debe ser muy lindo - asintió sonriendo -

- No te gustaría tener uno?? -

- No, por ahora - bajó la vista - qué podría ofrecerle?, si me preguntara sobre mí, qué le respondería?? - Asuka guardo silencio sintiendo la tristeza de su esposo, desde que había comenzado a soñar se había puesto muy extraño, más reflexivo de lo normal y muy silencioso, casi siempre estaba triste y miraba su vida de manera muy pesimista.

- No te pongas así - murmuró sin saber que decir - por qué no vamos al cine hoy?

- Claro - sonrió - me parece una buena idea - Podemos pasar todo el día fuera -  
  
El rubio asintió más animado, tenía ganas de despejar su mente y divertirse. Terminó de desayunar y se levantó, tardó muy poco en estar bañado y vestido listo para salir

- Bienvenidas a Koneko no Sumu ie, en que puedo servirles - sonrió Yohji hablando rápidamente a unas chicas que acababan de entrar, las que rieron por la simpatía del ya muy conocido rubio -

- Yohji-kun, deja de coquetear y ayuda un poco quieres - regañó Omi - rápido, rápido!

- Sabes que no estoy coqueteando, Omi, sólo atiendo a las clientas con una sonrisa en el rostro-

- Si claro - suspiró sin creerle palabra -

- Cómo yo podría engañar a la persona que más amo y adoro en este mundo!! -

- Esa es nueva - dijo Ken burlonamente - y quién es, eh?

- Tú, por supuesto, Kenuchito!! - exclamó corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo - no te resistas, mi dulce gatito deportista! -

- NO!! suéltame!!... - gritaba corriéndole la cara para que no lo besara - AYUDAAA!!  
  
Aya miraba desde un rincón de la florería, donde regaba las hortensias, tenía las orejas rojas como su cabello, qué había sido todo eso de 'la persona a la que más amo y adoro en este mundo', nah! sólo tonterías de Yohji. Dejó la jardinera a un lado y fue hasta donde estaba el griterío de Ken y las risas de las colegialas.  
  
- Suficiente descanso, a trabajar!! - ordenó frenando a Ken por la polera -

- Si, JE-FA-SO! - silabó y corrió a terminar el arreglo que le habían encargado -

- Bu!, yo me estaba divirtiendo -

- No te divertiste lo suficiente anoche - susurró Aya para que sólo ellos dos pudieran escuchar -

- Me estaba divirtiendo, sanamente - corrigió enfatizando la última palabra

- Ten -

- Una gardenia?? - preguntó confundido - oye, Yoh... -

- Bienvenido a 'Koneko no Sumu ie' en que puedo ayudarles? -

- Yo también - susurró tomando con ambas manos la flor -

-  
  
- Te encuentras bien?? - preguntó su esposa al ver como el rubio se había quedado estático en medio de la acera -  
  
No escuchó y miró a su izquierda. Un gran letrero con las palabras "Koneko no Sumu Ie" en el y el logo un gatito asomándose de entre una flor.  
  
- Ko-koneko - susurró para si confundido. Dejó sus miedos atrás y entró a la florería -

- Bienvenido, en que puedo ayudarlo? - preguntó una dulce chica de cabellos azulados -

- Este yo... - qué era lo que estaba buscando?, ciertamente no flores, pero... por qué había entrado en esa florería entonces?? -

- Si desea puedo recomendarle algo - dijo sonriendo - para quién desea un arreglo?... para su esposa? -

- N-no, no es eso... - corrigió negando con la cabeza - busco a alguien... a... Aya-san - dijo bajando la vista -

- Aya-san?? - preguntó sorprendida -

- Sí, la conoce?!! - - Si... soy yo - respondió ladeando la cabeza - Fujimiya Aya -  
  
Miró a la chica, el nombre de Fujimiya Aya se le hacia familiar, pero... el Fujimiya Aya que él estaba buscando era hombre, pelirrojo y de mirada fría, no una chica dulce y con grandes ojos sonrientes. Realmente no lo entendía bien, mas... al final los sueños son simples sueños.  
  
- Lo siento... - - No soy la persona que está buscando? - preguntó decepcionada, aquel hombre se le hacia extrañamente familiar - podría ayudarlo... -

- No se preocupe... - murmuró bajando la vista - me puede dar un ramo de orquídeas -

- Claro... -  
  
Se sentó a esperar que la chica terminara de hacer su arreglo. Era un lugar poco espacioso, pero muy agradable...Miró a la chica terminar su arreglo, era una obra de arte  
  
- Quedó muy hermoso - murmuró sorprendido

- G-gracias - tartamudeó sonrojándose - aunque no se comparan con los de mi hermano -

- T-tu hermano - - Hai, él es muy bueno con los arreglos, al igual que los que antes trabajaban aquí -

- Y quá paso con ellos? -

- Cada uno tomó un camino diferente... mi onii-chan se fue del pais y... - bajó la vista triste - ...eso no importa, aquí está su arreglo, señor... -

- Gracias -  
  
Fue hasta la caja a pagar el arreglo, buscó su billetera... No pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba una pequeña foto que mostraba a cuatro chicos...

- Yohji-kun!! - exclamó Omi sorprendido - qu-qué le paso a tu cabello??!!! -

- No te gusta así... - dijo pasándose una mano por sus cabellos rubios - estaba aburrido del cabello largo, demaciados cuidados, así que lo corte -

- P-pero... - tartamudeó -

- WAAH!! Yohji, quién te hizo eso??! - exclamó Ken quedándose en medio de la escalera - por amor a los dioses, impón una demanda!! -

- Que gracioso, KenKen - dijo algo molesto

- Hablo enserio, te ves... raro -

- Cómo raro?? - ahora si estaba molesto -

- YOHJI!! - gritó Aya quien entraba del invernadero - q-qué te ocurrió?, hubo algún problema...? -

- Por qué a nadie le gusta mi nuevo look, ni a mi koibito!! - exclamó deprimiéndose  
  
Ken y Omi se miraron sorprendidos, Aya se puso rojo hasta la raíz del cabello, pero intento mantener la compostura, mientras Yohji se quedó en un rincón con una sombra azulada sobre su cabeza.  
  
Todos había cambiado su corte de cabello menos él, Aya lo llevaba más largo y se veía simplemente sexy, siempre se sentía tentado a soltarle el cabello que solía llevar amarrado en una trenza, Ken también se lo había dejado caer, pero no tanto y también se veía bien, Omi también, había cambiado radicalmente su look de niño bueno al de niño maduro, y resultaba... en cambio él...  
  
- K-koibito?? - tartamudeó Omi cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos -

- Hay ciertas cosas que jamás debería haber sabido... - suspiró Ken - imágenes mentales... NOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Aya-kun...? - el pelirrojo había tomado una tonalidad fucsia en su rostro - te sientes bien?

- ... - se aclaró un poco la garganta tratando de mantener la compostura, lo más importante era el autoestima dañado de Yohji - la verdad es que todos ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a verte con el cabello largo y verte así tan de repente, con el cabello cortísimo... nos sorprendió un poco... -

- Asustó - corrigió Ken -

- No pareces tú, Yohji-kun -

- Pero no se ve tan mal, cierto?? - preguntó un chibi-Yohji con los ojitos llorosos -

- Para nada - respondió Aya sonriendo - te ves muy bien

- Aya-kun... -

- S-sonrió... este ha sido un día muy extraño -

- Silencio, Ken si no quieres terminar limpiando el baño y sacando la basura toda esta semana -

- Si, Aya-sama! -

- Por qué no nos sacamos una foto? - propuso Omi - para inaugurar mi nueva cámara digital -

- Sii!! - Ken posó - así esta bien? -

- Ken-kun - rió el menor - vamos todos!! -

-  
  
- Humm - murmuró el rubio aturdido -

- Se encuentra bien, señor?? - preguntó la chica preocupada -

- Te sientes mal... te duele algo? - preguntó su esposa tomándole una mano -

- Aya... - susurró cerrando los ojos - - ... - la chica se sonrojo un poco y más al sentir la mirada penetrante de la señora frente a ella - ocurre algo malo, señor? -

- Tu hermano... cómo se llama? - abrió los ojos y miró a la chica suplicante -

- Mi... mi onii-chan?? - preguntó confundida - Ran... como las flores... señor -

- ... - sonrió y se puso de pie - gracias -

- Usted es... - dijo como recordando, miró la foto que estaba sobre la mesa, Asuka también se dio cuenta y se volvió a ver a su esposo sorprendida - Yohji-san!!  
  
Yohji sonrió, ya había recuperado algo muy importante, su nombre y una foto donde estaban todos los que una vez llamó amigos.  
  
**/Fin del capítulo uno /**  
  
(-) (--): estaba aburrida y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que ponerle notas a los separadores --'' la vida es dura y cruel  
  
Bueno, espera que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi pequeño fic que nació del odio del final de Weiss Glühen y de la ira que me da que en el ciclo donde lo iban a dar lo hayan cambiado por LAST EXILE!! eso no es justo, atenta contra la moral y las buenas costumbres!! y contra mi sanidad mental ya muy dañada!! '' (ojalá se les funda el compu!!) cof, cof eso es todo... el próximo capítulo estará algún día, pero prometo terminar este fic!! yep!!  
  
Ja ne!! x3 Cariños!!  
  
Kazuki Yutaka Yukiya  
  
Fic terminado a las 20:21 el día 04-09-2004, nunca mesclen un pastel de puro chocolate con panqueque de manjar ::xx:: !


End file.
